There are known apparatuses which provide services using wireless communication in a distance as short as about several to 10 cm, as used in Felica, Suica, and Near Field Communication (NFC). These IC cards are generally adapted to automatically execute services upon start of communication. For example, if a Suica card is held over a reader writer for payment, a payment service is automatically executed.
However, these IC cards are sometimes put in a communication enabled state although users of the IC cards have no intention for communication. This causes a problem that the IC cards and the reader writer perform communication to execute some processes despite the intension of the users.